lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
1.10 Volkszählung
"Volkszählung" ist die 10. Episode der 1. Staffel von Lost. Als sie in zwei aufeinander folgenden Nächten schreckliche Albträume erlebt, beginnt Claire zu glauben, dass jemand versucht, ihrem noch ungeborenen Baby zu schaden. Daraufhin beschließt Hurley, eine Volkszählung durchzuführen. Die Rückblenden in dieser Episode beschäftigen sich mit Claire, die damit kämpft, den Umstand zu akzeptieren, dass sie ihr ungeborenes Kind selbst aufziehen muss. Inhalt Rückblenden und Thomas mit dem Schwangerschaftstest.]] Claire verlässt ein Badezimmer und ihr Freund Thomas fragt, was das Ergebnis ist. Sie hat gerade einen Schwangerschaftstest benutzt und die beiden fürchten sich vor dem Ergebnis. Die Zeit verstreicht und Claire merkt, dass sie wirklich schwanger ist. Der Gedanke daran macht ihr riesige Angst, doch Thomas überzeugt sie, zuversichtlich zu sein. Er sagt, dass er sie liebt und das Baby ist "das Beste, was uns passieren konnte". liest aus Claires Händen.]] Später spricht Claire mit ihrer Freundin Rachel über die Situation und erzählt ihr, wie aufgeregt sie ist. Sie kommen beim Haus des Hellsehers Richard Malkin an, den Claire aufsuchen will, nachdem ihre Freundin sie davon überzeugt hat. Der Hellseher liest aus Claires Handflächen und gratuliert ihr sofort zu ihrer Schwangerschaft. Dann verändert sich sein Gesicht, als hätte er etwas Erschreckendes gesehen. Er gibt Claire schnell ihr Geld zurück und lehnt es ab, die Sitzung fortzuführen. Dann führt er die beiden Frauen hinaus. verlässt Claire.]] Zurück in ihrer Wohnung ist Claire damit beschäftigt, alles kindersicher zu machen und neu zu dekorieren. Jedoch schlägt ihre gute Stimmung schnell um, als Thomas ihr sagt, dass er es nicht schafft. Er hat kalte Füße bekommen und als Claire sagt, dass sie wusste, dass so was passieren wird, meint er "Jetzt kommt noch was über Männer, die ihre Familien verlassen", um zu versuchen, die Schuld daran, dass er sich aus der Beziehung zurückzieht, ihr zuzuschreiben. Die beiden beginnen sich zu streiten und Thomas bleibt kalt und sagt, dass Claire ihm weiß gemacht hat, dass sie die Pille nimmt und deutet so an, dass Claire absichtlich schwanger geworden ist. Der Hellseher öffnet seine Tür und davor steht Claire, die eine zweite Sitzung fordert. Sie macht einen Witz, als er ihr Geld zählt und der Hellseher merkt, dass sie verlassen wurde. Er fragt, ob sie nach dem, was er beim letzten Mal gesehen hat, wirklich weitermachen möchte und sie stimmt zu. Er sagt, dass es von entscheidender Bedeutung ist, dass Claire ihr Kind selbst großzieht und dass ihre Zuneigung Einfluss auf die Entwicklung ihres Babys haben wird. Claire sagt, dass sie ihr Baby zur Adoption freigeben wird, es sei denn Thomas kehrt zurück, doch Malkin besteht darauf, dass sie ihm zuhört. Als er nicht aufhört, sie anzuschreien, rennt Claire aus Angst davon. In der Nacht wacht Claire auf, als ihr Telefon klingelt. Am anderen Ende ist Malkin, der Claire scheinbar schon seit Monaten ständig anruft. Er besteht weiterhin darauf, dass sie das Baby behalten muss und sagt, dass er einen Plan hat. Claire hört jedoch nicht zu und legt auf. will die Adoptionsunterlagen unterschreiben.]] Beim Anwalt macht Claire den letzten Schritt, damit Arlene und Joseph Stuart das Baby adoptieren können. Sie sind sich darüber einig, dass Claire keine Rechte hat, das Kind zu kontaktieren und dass sie nach der Geburt bezahlt werden wird. Bevor sie das Dokument unterschreibt, bittet sie die Stuarts darum, dass sie dem Baby das Lied "Catch a Falling Star" vorsingen, da ihr Vater ihr dieses Lied immer vorgesungen hat, als sie noch ein Kind war. Sie versucht, zu unterschreiben, doch der Stift funktioniert nicht. Der Anwalt gibt ihr einen anderen, doch auch dieser funktioniert nicht. Als ihr ein dritter gegeben wird, beginnen Zweifel in Claire aufzukommen und sie rennt davon. Malkin öffnet ein weiteres Mal seine Tür, vor der Claire steht, die ihm sagt, dass sie gewillt ist, sich seinen Plan anzuhören. Drinnen wird Claire gesagt, dass er ein Paar in Los Angeles kennt und dass die beiden "gute Menschen" sind, bei denen das Baby sicher wäre. Er gibt ihr ein Ticket für Oceanic Flug 815, doch Claire ist von der Tatsache, dass der Flug bereits am nächsten Tag ist, nicht begeistert. Malkin fügt standhaft hinzu, dass es kein anderer Flug sein kann und dass das Paar sie pünktlich vom Flughafen abholen wird. Geschehnisse auf der Insel in Claires Albtraum.]] Claire öffnet ihre Augen, als sie ein Baby schreien hört. Es ist Nacht in den Höhlen und alle schlafen. Ihr Bauch ist um einiges flacher, als er sein sollte und sie schaut sich um, verwirrt darüber, dass sie nicht mehr schwanger ist. Sie folgt den Geräuschen, die tief aus dem Dschungel kommen und findet Locke an einem Tisch. Er sagt, "Du warst für ihn verantwortlich, aber du hast ihn weggegeben, Claire.", bevor er hoch schaut und sie mit einem schwarzen und einem weißen Auge ansieht. Claire rennt davon und findet eine Wiege mit einem Oceanic Airline Flugzeugmobile. Sie sucht unter den vielen Decken nach ihrem Kind, doch stattdessen findet sie Blut, das ihre Hände befleckt. Sie schreit sich beinahe die Lungen aus dem Hals als sie aufwacht. Claire ist hysterisch und Charlie muss sie festhalten, um sie dazu zu bringen, mit dem Schreien aufzuhören und um sich zu schlagen. Schließlich beruhigt sie sich, aber Charlie bemerkt ihre blutigen Hände und fragt, was passiert ist. wacht schreiend in der Nacht auf.]] Am Morgen schaut sich Jack ihre Hände an und meint, dass es "ein Horroralbtraum" gewesen sein muss, da sie ihre Fingernägel so tief in ihre Handflächen gebohrt hat. Claire deutet an, dass es vielleicht gar kein Albtraum war, doch Jack spielt die Sache runter und sagt, es wäre wohl nur Schlafwandeln und Stress. Am Strand findet Jack Kate, die das Meer beobachtet. Die beiden beginnen, etwas zu flirten, als Kate erklärt, dass sie aufgrund der Wellen im Sand versinkt. Sie merkt an, dass Sayid schon seit fast einer Woche weg ist, aber Jack sagt, "Ich hab das Gefühl, dass der klarkommt." Dann erzählt er Kate mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, dass Claire bald ihr Baby bekommen wird. Charlie und Claire sitzen an einem ruhigen Ort im Dschungel und trinken eine Tasse Tee. Sie sprechen über ihren Albtraum und Charlie sagt, dass er für sie da ist, wann immer sie etwas braucht. Sie scheint gerührt zu sein, antwortet aber nicht und Charlie interpretiert das als einen Hinweis, dass er gehen soll. plant die "Volkszählung".]] In der Nacht sieht Claire wieder einen Mann, der ihr den Mund zuhält und ihr eine Nadel in den Bauch sticht. Wie in der Nacht zuvor wacht sie laut schreiend auf. Sie sagt, dass jemand sie angegriffen hat, und Charlie und Hurley begeben sich auf einen Kontrollgang, um die Umgebung abzusuchen. Jack und Michael versuchen, sie zu trösten, doch Claire besteht darauf, dass das, was sie gesehen hat, wahr ist und dass wirklich jemand versucht hat, ihr Baby zu verletzen. Diese Ereignisse führen dazu, dass Hurley realisiert, dass keiner weiß, wer die Mitüberlebenden auf der Insel wirklich sind. Er möchte eine Volkszählung durchführen und aufschreiben, wer wer ist, wo sie leben (in den Höhlen oder am Strand) und noch weitere Informationen über sie. Währenddessen versichert Charlie Claire, dass er die ganze Nacht auf sie aufpassen wird. Am nächsten Tag fragt Hurley Locke über seinen Hintergrund und den Grund, warum er nach Australien gereist ist. Locke beantwortet die Fragen und es stellt sich heraus, dass er in Australien "nach etwas gesucht" hat und dass er fast sein ganzes Leben lang in Tustin, Kalifornien gelebt hat. Nahe der Küste erzählt Jack Charlie und Kate, dass er denkt, dass Claire nur träumt. Charlie kann nicht fassen, dass er damit andeutet, dass Claire lügt, doch Jack schreibt es dem Stress und extremen Wahrnehmungsschwankungen schwangerer Frauen zu. Im Dschungel befragt Hurley Ethan Rom. Ethan beantwortet die Fragen und sagt, dass er aus Ontario kommt. Er fragt, wozu die Volkszählung dient und Hurley sagt, dass er einfach dachte, es "wär eine gute Idee." In den Höhlen versucht Jack Claire rücksichtsvoll zu erklären, dass er denkt, sie sollte ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel nehmen. Claire merkt, dass Jack denkt, sie würde sich alles ausdenken. Sie packt ihre Sachen und beschließt zurück an den Strand zu gehen, da sie glaubt, dass sie dort sicherer ist als in den Höhlen. Charlie holt sie ein und begleitet sie, um sie zu beschützen, obwohl sie ihm sagt, dass er gehen soll. setzen Scheinwehen ein.]] Am Strand hat Hurley begonnen, Shannon zu fragen, die ihre Sachen zusammenpackt, um in die Höhlen zu ziehen. Sie beantwortet seine Fragen: ihr Name ist Shannon Rutherford, sie ist 20 und ihre Adresse ist "Insel des Grauens". Sie und Boone fragen Hurley, warum er die Liste macht und er erzählt ihnen, was mit Claire passiert sein könnte. Shannon lässt plötzlich ihre Tasche fallen und sagt Boone, sie "werde auf keinen Fall umziehen" und sich "vergewaltigen lassen." Boone beachtet Shannons Worte nicht und erzählt Hurley von der Passagierliste. Er sagt, dass die Namen der Toten durchgestrichen wurden, so dass die Namen von allen auf der Insel draufstehen müssten. Hurley fragt, wer sie hat und Boone antwortet "Na wer wohl?" Hurley weiß sofort, wer gemeint ist und geht zu Sawyers Zelt. Statt sofort die Passagierliste einzufordern, analysiert Hurley den Betrüger vorsichtig und macht ihm klar, dass es gut für sein Image wäre. Die Taktik ist erfolgreich. Als Claire und Charlie ihren Weg zum Strand fortsetzen bekommt Claire plötzlich Wehen. Charlie bietet an, dass Baby zur Welt zu bringen, doch in seiner Nervosität verrät er, dass er bis vor kurzem drogenabhängig war. Claire befiehlt ihm, sofort Jack zu holen. Charlie findet Ethan und sagt ihm, er solle schnellstens Jack holen. Charlie kehrt zu Claire zurück und hilft ihr, sich zu beruhigen. Sie erzählt ihm von dem Hellseher, den sie besucht hat und während sie der Meinung ist, dass er Unrecht hatte, meint Charlie, dass er vielleicht von ihrem kommenden Schicksal wusste. Claire gelangt zu der Überzeugung, dass Malkin sie in das Flugzeug gesetzt hat, weil er wusste, was passieren wird. Sie beginnt, sich besser zu fühlen und Charlie erinnert sich daran, dass Jack ihm erzählt hat, dass Stress Scheinwehen verursacht. Die Beziehung zwischen den beiden hat sich wieder um einiges verbessert und sie entscheiden, sich auf den Weg zurück in die Höhlen zu machen. .]] Währenddessen sind dort Jack und Kate überrascht, als sie sehen, wie Sayid angestolpert kommt. Sayid ist starkt dehydriert und spricht im Delirium von einer französischen Frau. Er sagt noch "wir sind nicht allein", bevor er ohnmächtig wird. Noch bevor sie sich richtig um ihn kümmern können, taucht jedoch Hurley auf und erzählt von seiner Liste. Er hat alle Namen, die er gesammelt hat, mit der Passagierliste verglichen und herausgefunden, dass einer von ihnen nicht darauf steht. Diese Person war nicht im Flugzeug. Als Charlie und Claire sich auf den Weg machen, werden sie von Ethan gegrüßt. Sie beginnen, sich unwohl zu fühlen und fragen, wo Jack ist. Ethan starrt jedoch einfach nur Claire an und auf ihren Gesichtern beginnt sich Angst auszubreiten. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Claire scheint besonders beleidigt zu sein, als Charlie sie scherzhaft als verrückt bezeichnet. * Der Originaltitel der Episode, "Raised by Another" ("Von jemand anderem aufgezogen") klingt ähnlich wie "Raised by an Other" ("Von einem Anderen aufgezogen"). Wie sich in herausstellt hat Ethan Rom Claire Spritzen verabreicht, als sie geschlafen hat und somit möglicherweise ihr Kind auf einer Insel "aufgezogen", auf der schwangere Mütter gewöhnlich sterben, wie man später erfährt. * Boone fragt Locke, ob dieser Star Trek kennt. Locke verneint. Tatsächlich spielte Terry O'Quinn den FlaggoffizierErik Pressman in'' Star Trek: The Next Generation''. * Dies ist die erste Episode, in der die Flugnummer 815 erwähnt wird. Produktion * Walt kommt nicht vor. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Nachdem sie herausgefunden hat, dass sie schwanger ist, behauptet Claire, dass ihre Mutter sie verstoßen wird. Das ist seltsam, da sich in herausstellt, dass Claires Mutter zu der Zeit im Koma liegt. ** Claire könnte sich auf Lindsey beziehen, da sie nach dem Unfall die Mutterrolle übernommen hat. ** Claire fühlt vielleicht noch die normale Beziehung zu ihrer Mutter, obwohl sie im Koma liegt. *** Claire könnte sich auch auf den Fall beziehen, dass ihre Mutter doch noch wieder erwacht und dann wie beschrieben handelt. Wiederkehrende Themen * In Claires Traum ist eines von Lockes Augen weiß und das andere schwarz. * Der Hellseher aus Claires Rückblende trifft auch auf Mr. Eko während dieser in Australien ist. * Claire träumt, dass ihr Baby angegriffen wird. * Eine Nahaufnahme von Claires rechtem Auge ist zu sehen. * Nachdem sie herausgefunden hat, dass sie schwanger ist, behauptet Claire, dass ihre Mutter sie verstoßen wird. * Thomas, Claires Freund, macht Andeutungen über ihren abwesenden Vater. * Claire entscheidet sich, das Baby zu behalten und den potentiellen Adoptiveltern abzusagen. * Es wird angedeutet, dass der Hellseher weiß, dass Oceanic Flug 815 abstürzen wird und Claire das Flugticket gibt, um sicherzustellen, dass sie ihr Kind selbst großzieht. * Claire wird von Locke in ihrem Traum und vom Hellseher gewarnt, dass sie ihr Baby selbst aufziehen muss, da sonst großes Unglück droht. * Vier Monate lang erzählt der Hellseher Claire, sie solle ihr Kind selbst großziehen. * An dem Flugzeugmobile hängen 4 Flugzeuge. * Als Claire den Vertrag unterschreiben will, scheint kein Stift zu funktionieren und sie entscheidet sich doch gegen die Adoption. * Sawyer nennt Hurley "Pummelchen" (im Original: "Stay Puft", womit der Marshmallowmann aus Ghostbuster gemeint ist (siehe "Kulturelle Referenzen")) Kulturelle Referenzen * "Catch a Falling Star": Dies ist ein Lied, das von Lee Pockriss und Paul Vance geschrieben und komponiert wurde. Claires Vater hat ihr dieses Lied früher immer vorgesungen. * " ": Sawyer nennt Hurley "Stay Puft", nach dem riesigen Marshmallowmann aus diesem Film aus dem Jahr 1984. * : Die Brisbane Broncos sind ein australisches Rugby-Team aus Brisbane, das in der NRL spielt. Ein Brisbane Bronco Poster ist in Claire und Thomas' Wohung zu sehen, was interessant ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie in Sydney leben. * Die Bibel: Es lassen sich einige Parallelen zur Geschichte der Geburt von Jesus erkennen, aber auch einige zu Jesus allgemein. Claire und Charlie würden dabei Maria und Josef entsprechen, während Ethan Rom und die Anderen Rom beziehungsweise von Rom eingesetzten Statthaltern wie König Herodes oder Pontius Pilatus entsprechen. ** König Herodes lässt (laut Bibel) bei der Prophezeiung von der Geburt des Königs der Juden alle Kinder im Alter von bis zu 2 Jahren ermorden - Ethan will scheinbar Claires Kind schaden. *** Herodes verwaltete Gebiete für Rom - Ethans Nachname ist Rom. **** Herodes wurde von Rom als König eingesetzt; Pontius Pilatus, der Präfekt von Rom, lässt Jesus hinrichten - Ethan handelt im Auftrag der Anderen. ** Josef und Maria sind kurz vor der Geburt auf der Suche nach einer Unterkunft - Charlie und Claire sind unterwegs, als die Scheinwehen einsetzen; Claire will aus den Höhlen ausziehen, weil es dort nicht sicher ist. ** Maria widerfährt eine unbefleckte Empfängnis - Claire wird verlassen und ist mit ihrer Schwangerschaft alleine (ihre Empfängnis findet jedoch anscheinend auf normalem Wege statt). ** Maria wird von einem Engel besucht, der ihr prophezeit, dass sie den Messias gebären und ihn unbefleckt empfangen wird - Claire hat Albträume, die Prophezeiungen gleichen; Claire geht zu einem Hellseher, der ihr Schicksal beeinflussen wird; Claire geht in ihrem "auf ein Licht zu." und findet Locke, der die Aussagen des Hellsehers wiederholt. ** Bauern werden von Engeln über die Geburt informiert - Andere Überlebende haben auch Visionen. ** Kaiser Augustus lässt während der Zeit eine Volkszählung durchführen - Hurley führt eine Volkszählung durch. ** Die Geburt findet in einem Stall statt, umgeben von Tieren - Die Geburt findet im Dschungel statt. ** Nach der Geburt liegt Jesus in einer Krippe und wird von den heiligen drei Königen beschenkt - In Claires Traum kommt eine Wiege vor; in einer späteren Episode baut Locke diese Wiege als Geschenk für Claire; Jack, Kate und Charlie besprechen Claires Situation. ** Jesus wird mit einer Lanze in die Seite gestochen - Claire wird in ihrem Traum eine Spritze in den Bauch gestochen; Hurley hält Ethan bei seiner Volkszählung zuerst für jemanden namens Lance, was dem englischen Wort für Lanze entspricht. *** Aus der dabei benutzten Lanze wurde später die "Heilige Lanze" (oder auch: "Lanze des Longinus), um die sich der Mythos entwickelte, dass ein Herrscher, der diese Lanze trägt, unbesiegbar ist. - Darin lässt sich eine Parallele zu Theorien über die Bedeutung der Valenzetti Gleichung für die DHARMA Initiative erkennen, wozu immer noch nicht sehr viel bekannt beziehungsweise eindeutig sicher ist. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1 Literarische Methoden * In sind einige Dreiergruppierungen zu erkennen. Auch in dieser Episode sind einige solcher Muster wiederzufinden: ** Claire ist nach Locke und Jack die dritte Person, die von Charlies Drogensucht erfährt (wenn man ihn selbst nicht mitzählt). ** Claire probiert drei Stifte aus. ** Claire geht dreimal zum Hellseher. ** Ethans Nachname besteht aus drei Buchstaben. ** Claire spricht gegenüber Jack von drei Beschwerden: Rückenschmerzen, Schwindelgefühle (wenn sie schnell aufsteht), verstärkter Harndrang. ** Claire befindet sich im letzten (dritten) Schwangerschaftsdrittel. Handlungswendung * Es stellt sich heraus, dass Ethan Rom ein Anderer ist. Gegenüberstellung * Charlie sagt Claire, dass er sie nicht allein lassen wird und hilft ihr durch ihre Scheinwehen; Thomas sagt auch, dass er sie nicht allein lassen wird und verlässt sie später doch. * Claire wird sauer auf Jack, weil er versucht, ihr zu sagen, was sie tun soll; nachdem sie in Australien beschlossen hat, ihr Baby wegzugeben, akzeptiert sie Richard Malkins Plan, Oceanic Flug 815 zu nehmen. * Nachdem Thomas sie verlassen hat, versucht Claire die Verantwortung für das Baby loszuwerden; auf der Insel merkt sie, dass sie diese Verantwortung übernehmen muss. * Claire will ihr Kind zur Adoption freigeben, während Malkin ihr sagt, sie muss es selbst aufziehen. Als sie aufgrund der mysteriöserweise nicht funktionierenden Stifte den Vertrag doch absagt und beschließt, Malkins Vorschlag zu akzeptieren, eröffnet dieser ihr, dass er ein Paar in Los Angeles kennt, dass das Kind adoptieren soll. Dadurch begibt sie sich an Bord von Flug 815. * Jack will Claire nicht glauben und schiebt alles auf die Schwangerschaft, später stellt sich heraus, dass die Prophezeiungen doch eintreffen. Nachdem Sayid am Ende wieder zurückkehrt, erzählt dieser von Rousseau und ihm wird nicht geglaubt, weil er dehydriert und deswegen im Delirium ist. Vorahnungen * Claires Probleme mit ihren Eltern sind in ein wichtiger Handlungsstrang. * Claires Träume beinhalten mehrere Elemente, die als Vorahnungen zu deuten sind: ** In ihrem ersten Traum, in dem sie Locke trifft, träumt sie davon, eine leere Wiege zu durchsuchen. In baut er mit ihr zusammen eine Wiege für ihr Kind, ohne ihr vorher zu sagen, was es ist und schenkt sie ihr zum Geburtstag. ** In ihrem zweiten Traum träumt sie davon, dass ihr ein Mann mit einer Spritze in den Bauch sticht. In der Episode der 2. Staffel erfährt man, dass ihr Spritzen in den Bauch injiziert werden, während sie in der Gefangenschaft von Ethan ist, was in den nächsten Episoden stattfindet. *** Das Flugzeugmobile, dass sie in ihrem Traum sieht, entspricht dem, was in der Station hängt, in der sie festgehalten wird. Ausserdem spielt es die Melodie von "Catch a Falling Star". Claire bittet die potentiellen Adoptiveltern, ihrem Kind dieses Lied vorzuspielen, weil es ihr selbst in ihrer Kindheit vorgespielt wurde. **** Ein Modellflugzeug, das denen ähnelt, die an dem Mobile hängen, wird ab eine Rolle für Kate spielen. * Hurley befragt Locke für die Volkszählung und Locke sagt, dass er in Tustin, Kalifornien gelebt hat. In erfährt man, dass Locke in einer Verpackungsfabrik arbeitet, deren Eigentümer Hurley ist und dass Hurleys ehemaliger Vorgesetzter jetzt Lockes Vorgesetzter ist. Querverweise * Sayid kehrt zurück und erzählt von Rousseau. In gerät er in ihre Gefangenschaft. * Rousseau hält Sayid in für einen der Anderen und fragt ihn, wo Alex ist, daher besteht anscheinend eine Verbindung zwischen den Anderen und dem Verbleib von Alex. In dieser Episode beginnt einer der Anderen, Claire zu verfolgen, die Albträume davon hat, dass jemand hinter ihrem Kind her ist. * Rousseau injiziert Sayid ein Sedativum. Jack will Claire in leichtes Beruhigungsmittel spritzen und in ihrem Traum wird ihr eine Spritze in den Bauch gestochen. * Charlie will für Claire da sein. Er hat dies in erstmals beschlossen. * Charlie erwähnt, dass er auf Entzug ist. Er gab seinen Drogenvorrat in ab. * Hurley sagt, dass Sawyer "die Punkte brauchen könnte". Durch seine Taten steht er allgemein nicht sehr gut bei den anderen da, rückt aber besonders in in den Mittelpunkt. Zitate Claire: Jack wollte mir Pillen andrehen. Er denkt, ich würde mir das alles bloß einbilden, dass es quasi gar nicht passiert ist. Charlie: Verstehe. Und um zu beweisen, dass du klar im Kopf bist, marschierst du jetzt durch den Dschungel - allein. Bravo. Offene Fragen * Was steckt Hinter Claires Visionen? * Was genau hat Ethan vor? * Wo stammt er her? * Was genau hat der Hellseher gesehen? * Was wußte er? * Haben er und/oder die Leute aus Los Angeles, von denen er spricht, etwas mit dem Absturz zu tun? * Was für ein Unheil meint er und wie steht es in Verbindung zu Claire und ihrem Kind? * Warum hat er darauf bestanden, dass Claire ihr Kind selbst aufzieht und dann seine Meinung wieder geändert? * Warum besteht er darauf, dass Claire mit Flug 815 fliegt? * Woher wusste er sofort von der Schwangerschaft und der Trennung? Ist er wirklich ein Hellseher? * Was meint Thomas mit "Männern, die ihre Familien verlassen", auf Claire bezogen? * Steckt noch etwas anderes hinter der Meinungsänderung von Thomas über das Kind? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1 da:Raised by Another en:Raised by Another es:Raised by Another fr:1x10 he:גודל על ידי אחר it:Un figlio nl:Raised by Another pl:Raised by Another pt:Raised by Another ru:Взращенный другим